


Menino dos cabelos de prata

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eles poderiam dizer o que quisessem. Kikyo era mãe. E sentia profundas saudades de seu filho.





	Menino dos cabelos de prata

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Primeiro poema de Hunter x Hunter que eu escrevo! *v* Estou criando outro para a mãe do Kurapika. A Mito deve receber um também. Se eu tiver fôlego, incluirei a mãe do Leorio e a mãe da Arrietty nessa brincadeira.

Menino dos cabelos de prata  
Que foge de casa sem avisar ninguém  
E sozinho decide encarar o mundo,  
Mas mal sabe lutar, não sabe usar nen.

Menino dos cabelos de prata  
Que foge de casa quando lhe convém  
Para escapar dos sombrios muros  
E ver com seus olhos o que há mais além.

Menino dos cabelos de prata  
Que foge de casa porque quer ser alguém.  
Mas o destino muda em um simples segundo.  
Que sabe fazer? Quanta garra ele tem?

Menino dos cabelos de prata  
Que foge de casa mostrando desdém,  
Como é arrogante e de si tão seguro!  
Não percebe que os outros desdenham também?

Não vê que a maldade, o rancor e o perjúrio  
São os deuses que a tua riqueza provêm?

Então, volta para casa com teus cabelos de prata,  
Teus olhos tão negros e tua alma ceifada.  
Volta com teu passo macio e teu sorriso obscuro,  
Com tuas garras afiadas e tua voz de veludo.  
Volta, que a bondade do mundo não vale nada.  
Volta, antes que ela reja do teu assassino futuro  
O réquiem.


End file.
